An unlikely three
by Prodigal The Son
Summary: A retired marine who just wants to keep a quiet life... A wrongly accused warrior who just wants to be left alone... A fallen royalty suffering amnesia who just wants to know who she is, who she was... Can they help each other?
1. Prologue

**I've been inspired recently to write this fic. So, read this little prelude and if you like it I'll continue.**

**Prologue**

My eyes opened to reveal the ceiling, which I have woken up to for the past four years. I moved over to see the alarm clock, 04:00. I'd been deprived of sleep lately, probably because I'd been thinking too much. I was a Marine, a good one at that, but that was a long time ago, when I was young, when I enjoyed the thrills brought in war, brought in fighting others who crave it. I got up to walk over to the bathroom, I'm not gonna get back to sleep anyway so I might as well splash some water in my face. I turned the tap to find it didn't work, so I gave it a whack and it started working. Living in a small house in the middle of the forest isn't normally ideal, but when you want to live a quiet life in a place where no one can bother you, it is. I looked up to see myself in the mirror. The face that greeted me was a man in his mid-forties, a not very thick but thick beard on his face, blue eyes and he had greyish-silver hair that went past his chin. I was bending down to look at myself; my height was about 5ft 6'. I wanted a quiet life after seeing what war can do to you, after seeing what it does to your friends. I came home too to find my own wife had divorced me, so it was a pretty crap life. Then again, what do you expect from a soldier, a marine. Why do I live alone? Well… being alone, makes things less complicated.

* * *

I looked up at the ship that was leaving, its cloak already activating. I had been framed, accused of violating the code of secrecy. The code had kept us hidden from underdeveloped species, and I was accused of breaking it, a blooded warrior!

…

Why must I bearthis shame? Why is it specifically I who have been dishonoured? My eyes drift down to the metal crate set before me; at least someone had the leniency to give me by belongings, my personal possessions and my weapons. I opened it to reveal a large array of weapons and armour – and the amulet atop it

all. My hand reached out to grasp it tightly, as if of its own will. My love…

* * *

What am I? Floating, flying, falling… Don't remember anything. Nothing! Nothing in my head! Everything's blank. Don't remember anything. Everything's gone. Can't see, can't smell, nothing around me. Nothing to do or to look back on, nothing to think for nothing is within my head. Wait, I feel something. Something, pulling. Some unseen force pulling yet nothing physically touching me. I'm going faster. Faster! The pull! The burning! The heat! It's so much I can't stop the screech escaping my mouth…

**So, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1 - An ordinary day, riiight

**I probably should have explained when this is set, but then I probably shouldn't have! You guys should be able to find that out by reading the chapters. And then reviewing them!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – An ordinary day, riiight...**

You know that feeling you get when something really big is about to happen? No? Well I've had that feeling for the past hour, can't shake it. It's like I can't stop thinking _"So happen already!"_ but nothing's really going to happen. I probably sound crazy don't I? Ah, that's your opinion of an old man. Still, I've been awake an hour now and decided to just turn on the TV and watch some old movies. Well when I say that I mean "Watch whatever crap is actually on" 'cause there's never anything on. I prefer to read really, only there's not enough light TO read. _"At least it's quiet"_ I had to think as I walked over to the window, but apparently I had just jinxed MY ENTIRE WAY OF LIFE 'cause the next thing a see is what looks like a meteor going over my house, but it's NOT on fire, and call me insane – but I swear I heard it _roar_. I turned and ran to the window at the other end of the room, just in time to see it go down – just past my back yard. I couldn't stop the words escaping my mouth.

"Of all places, it had to land in the middle of nowhere" I walked over to my cupboard and reached into the bottom to pull out a pistol. Only a 9mm, but put it this way, would you willingly let a stranger into your home if he just turned up on the doorstep Or, would you have a knife in your back pocket just in case? I thought so. I walked over to the door – grabbing my leather jacket on the way – and went out. It was still dark out so it was impossible to see more 20 metres in front of me. Seriously though, why? Why? WHY?! Why of all places did this thing have to land in the middle of my life? Still, I can't eliminate the possibility that it's dangerous, or in trouble. After hearing that roar… I don't want to think about it. What I want to do is find what it is and kick it back where it came from. I came around the other end of my home, to see a trail behind the yard, must have been a bumpy ride. It led further into the forest, which means I'm going to have to go in there too. "_Crap, why me?"_ That was all I could think as I followed the trail. It was interrupted a few times, so whatever it must have bounced. What confused me though was that the trail wasn't deep; the dirt and rock were disturbed but the trail hadn't dug in, so that means that whatever created it was lighter than I thought. _"Odd"_ I kept on walking. I sometimes heard the tree branches rustling, restless monkeys perhaps. When I found the end of the trail I was beyond surprised. There was nothing in the crater! Whatever it was that caused the whole thing must have been tough if it could get up and walk away so easily. I knew by now that this had to be something not of this world, but what I didn't know was, where the heck did it go?!

* * *

The pain of landing, it was near unbearable. But I survived. I endured; I kept going like I had this instinct to survive. _"Can't stay! Must hide! Must find haven!"_ Yes that was what I needed: A safe haven! No wait! What I need is help; even I couldn't survive that without injuries, maybe internal injuries. I need help… Whoever I am. _"What's that? A cave! Yes a haven! Rest tonight, find help tomorrow"_ It was a small cave, but it was big enough to hold me, as I bent down to get in. I felt different now, like I felt safer in this dark place. It was almost a feeling of belonging. Still, even feeling right isn't enough. "_What am I? Who am I? Where do I come from? Are there others like me? Why can't I remember who I am? Ugh, too many questions in my head but nowhere near enough memory!"_ I need to rest find help tomorrow...

* * *

I still can't believe what has happened to me, nor can I figure out why. Can you imagine the humility, being sent into exile on an inferior planet with the tools of an unblooded youngster? Ugh… I have no quarrel with the humans, or their way of life. What I have a quarrel with is the fact I am forced to live on their world! I held the amulet close as I leaped through the tree tops. I had to find a shelter and food and water. The water comes first, all of my kind can survive longer without food or shelter than they can without water, even though that's still quite long in human time. The amulet… it's my only connection to her now… I can't afford to lose it. No matter what.

* * *

**You know what to do! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Nostalgia

**AN - ...No comment. Aside from this, this is set in modern day, so don't expect any colonial marines. The guy is from modern marines.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Nostalgia**

**HUMAN**

"_No seriously, where did it go? I've seen this in movies, when the main character is tracking something, loses it, then it comes along and bites them in the ass later."_ I looked around the crater, searching for some kind of trail. This thing, whatever it is, decided to land in the middle of a forest that I wanted to be alone in. This means I'm gonna have to find it and send it back where it came from or send it to hell. I took in the surroundings. A tree had fallen over from the crash, dust and rock was in a mess all over. It was like someone had driven a tank convoy through here.

Then I noticed it – an obvious trail through the forest. Like a tunnel through the tree and upper branches. Something had charged through here, something big. _"How did I not notice this?"_ I thought to myself as I walked into the trail. I chose that moment to look down, and see a footprint in the ground. I knelt down to take a look. It was a few inches deep, and whatever had made it must have had a large stature, but that wasn't the only thing that got my attention. What _really_ got my attention was the actual shape and size of it of it.

It looked to be around two feet long and a little under a foot wide, and I could easily see the shape of two toes extending from a large foot. There were also tracings on the floor on either side and at the tips of the toes, the two at either side suggested more protrusions. "_This could mean it has four clawed toes and judging by the size of the feet and how tall that path through the trees is, I'm gonna need better equipment."_ I thought, looking back up at the path. I gazed for a moment, and then took off for home.

* * *

**PREDATOR**

I looked at the clearing that lay before me, it wasn't too large, was near a stream of liquid which would suffice for sustenance, and would do well as a place of rest. I checked for any humans or other creatures that might disturb me. When I found none, I leapt down from my perch and set down the chest I was carrying, relieved to feel the weight off my back. Assured there was no-one that could discover me, I deactivated my cloaking device.

"_I still can't believe I've been dropped to this level; I always upheld my honour and that of my clan and family."_ I wondered who might have framed me. My former status was not unheard of, as such; I had many rivals in the clan. "_Perhaps it was one of them? Hmm... I shall require materials to build a shelter."_ I looked at the trees around me. _"At least I have no shortage of that."_

I opened the chest and pulled out one of my weapons: a Maul. I've always admired its combination of cutting strength and flexibility. It will do for harvesting the materials. I gripped the handle, and with a speed that could pass in a blink, out sprung the blade. It has received many comparisons to a human "baton" by my brothers, though I find it to be far more suited to creating _lethal_ wounds. I'm fairly certain it will suffice here. I approached one of the trees, rose the blade, and in one swift movement, the cut was made. It stood for mere seconds before finally falling to the earth. "_I believe the human expression is 'timber'."_ I mused to myself, and approached it to begin cutting it into fitting shapes for construction.

* * *

**HUMAN**

Once I got home I immediately ran to my bedroom. "_If this thing is as big as the signs suggest, I'm gonna need a bigger gun."_ I wondered if I should even go out after it, not knowing what it's capable of. Then again, if it's crashed from space it's bound to be wounded. It would be easy to kill, or maybe, just maybe I could get on its good side. I opened my wardrobe and opened the fake back panel I had put in. I gazed upon the armoury that lay before me. How did I get to keep this after retirement? Well, it's quite a story. Maybe I'll tell it sometime. I started gearing up. It wasn't the best of the best for equipment, but I sure wasn't going out light. I packed a nice assault rifle, complete with a grenade launcher. My sidearm being that of small pistol. And of course, my trusted grenade. I always took a fragmentation grenade with me on my ops. All this on top of my old uniform and armour. Time to go hunting.

* * *

**ALIEN**

"_Can't sleep, can't think, nothing to dream or think about."_ I couldn't rest, couldn't dream without memory. I rose up and felt my claws trace the scars on either side of my head. They've been there, always been there. Since it started, those who gave them to me, they must be responsible. Yes, they took away my life and soul. Whomever they may be... Or maybe it was an accident? Perhaps they were my friends? Perhaps they wanted to help me? What happened...?

* * *

_The many, armoured people surrounded the massive serpentine creature, trying to trap it beneath metal, sharp nets. It let out its blood-curling scream in fear._

* * *

"_I... just don't remember it. Don't remember anything. Who were those people? Did they do this? Put wholes in my head, let my memories pour out?"_ I couldn't escape the questions that plagued my mind as I lay back down, trying not to think. The thinking hurts too much. I lay my crested head upon the floor of stone. _"Don't want to hurt my mind; don't want to be hurt..."_

* * *

**HUMAN**

I had already arrived at the crash site and, rifle out, was walking down the trail, following the footprints in the earth. Funnily enough, this was just like the times when me and my comrades went behind enemy lines...

* * *

_We walked cautiously through the jungle, in search of terrorists. "Hey, Steve?" I turned my head to look at the new team rookie._

"_What is it, Billy?" I asked him, not wanting to end up with him bugging me constantly; I might as well get the conversation over with._

"_Clyde and I poached the security footage back at base last night; you wanna know what we saw in the ladies' locker rooms?"_

"_Not really; I do have a wife back home you know." I told him. I could tell where this is going, and I'm not some pervert._

"_I'll tell you anyway. He pulled me into his room one day and had the footage on his computer. You know what it was?" He was starting to repeat his questions now._

"_No." I told him, but of course he didn't get the message and kept on talking..._

"_Well there was this chick, right? And damn was she-" Before he got shot through the chest._

_BANG! And he fell. "DAMN IT! TAKE COVER!" I heard my commanding officer yell, and we scattered to avoid the snipers._

* * *

I always felt sorry Billy; he was barely months into his career. I can only imagine how they told his family, in fact, I don't wanna. I continued following the tracks, still on edge. I was starting an open debate in my head: Kill or Negotiate? Maybe it'll be the last one IF this thing's friendly, and it's gonna just go home. It better, or so help me...

Eventually I found the tracks led into a cave. Perfect. "_Just perfect. This means it's flashlight time."_ I thought, switching on the torch attached to my gun. And so I walked in. _"This is a bad idea Steve, this is a bad idea."_ I kept saying to myself. _"This better be worth it, this thing better be co-operative. It'd better-"_ I was drawn out of my thoughts by a horrid sound. It was oh so akin to the hiss of a steam leak. I turned swiftly, and once my torch penetrated the dark, I held back a gasp. What I gazed at could only be something from space... or hell. "What..." My gaze travelled up. "The hell..." My gun lowered in awe. "Are you?" And my eyes locked with none on a large obsidian head.

* * *

**AN – Who got that reference to Dutch's last line in **_**Predator**_**?**


	4. Chapter 3 - What the

**AN – An update so soon? Just roll with it! Oh, and by the way, if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see feel free to speak up. I might just make a plot point out of them! Oh, and you can see now that even after you learn the names of our three main characters, I'll call them by species name, at least, our name for them. For example, you will learn the Predator's name in the coming chapters (via flashback) but when entering his POV I will put PREDATOR because he's a main character and they did it for such characters in the movies.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - What the...**

**HUMAN**

I quickly put the gun back up after realising that I lowered it. Even with the torch pointing, I still couldn't see much. I've seen strange things in my time, read about strange events, but this? This thing is the universe jumping the shark. I couldn't make out much even WITH the torch pointing at whatever it was, but I could make out some features. It lay down on the floor, breathing slowly. A deep, black exoskeleton of some kind, NO eyes whatsoever, and a large, crest-like head. Well, more like a head inside an exoskeletal crown-like structure. Interestingly, while I was looking up at the head because it was larger than me, but it seemed to be... asleep. Or as asleep as it could look without eyes. Hey, I'm going on guesses here.

Slowly I approached it, not wanting to wake it up; somehow, I figured my weapons weren't going to do jack squat. Another hiss sounded and the creature flinched. I'm guessing again, but it looked like it was having a nightmare. I figured that I would need to get away from this thing. _"I knew this was a bad idea. Didn't I say this was a bad idea?"_ I slowly backed up to the cave opening, not wanting to wake it up. _"New plan: Go home, call the military hotline, and bash my head so I forget this entire day."_

I then scolded myself for not paying attention to where I was placing my feet, because one of them slipped on a rock, throwing me off balance, and of course I still had my finger on the trigger. Result: A tumbling ex-marine and flying bullets. They ricocheted off the walls and of course, if that didn't wake the monster up, then the bullets falling on its head certainly did.

First, it stirred, and then that steam leak hiss filled the cave again. I climbed to my feet in a hurry, strapping my gun to my back, not like it was gonna help. The alien raised its head and looked in my direction. "Crap." And so I ran out at high speed.

* * *

**ALIEN**

_They were everywhere, all around me. Monsters in metal. I couldn't escape no matter how I ran or fought back. They pinned me to the floor, trying to take me back, back to that cold place. The restriction of my freedom these clicking, growling, roaring monsters. Do they not care? Won't they just leave me alone?! I don't want to be hurt, don't want to go back, I don't want to! Please leave me be! Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "Crap."

I woke with a start, suddenly relieved to be free from terror. Then, as I rose my head to see what had woke me, I could sense it near me, a little thing. Smaller than the monsters in my dream. It was tiny. Do I dare I say it's adorable by shape? I wanted to try and interact but it ran. _"Why? Why is it running?" _I stood and ran after it, wanting to thank it for waking me, maybe try and ask for help. I followed it out into the forest, trying to catch it. _"Is it something I did? Am I making a bad impression?"_ I wondered. I suddenly found that it was gone.

I let out a hiss in confusion. My senses expanded in the immediate area, I tried to pick out its form, still hoping to find it, thank it... beg of it?

* * *

**HUMAN**

I lay hidden in the ditch I just climbed down into. No second thought and it somehow seemed like a good idea when I ran past it. Now I've got a potentially dangerous alien creature trying to catch me for supper. I got a good look at those teeth, no way is it a vegetarian! I could hear it hissing from here. Oddly, there was a weird ascending pitch in that hiss, as if it was... worried? Puzzled? Is that possible for this thing? I mean, could it be more intelligent than its appearance gave away?

I had assumed it was smart when I was tracking it, which I have no idea why I thought it was a smart thing to do. Then I figured "Fuck that; this thing's a monster!" but is it? It was having nightmares after al. At least that's what I think. _"Why? Why did I have to go looking for trouble?"_

That question in my mind was going to have to wait for its answer, because I suddenly heard another hiss. It had to be ridiculously close by... because I could feel breath down my neck. I froze and my joints locked up. I suddenly had a very empty feeling in my stomach, aside from what felt like butterflies flying in there. Another breath went down my spine, along with a horrible, liquid akin to gunk and... Mucous. Slowly, I tilted my head back while trying to ignore the stuff on my back. I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Alas, my fears were confirmed as I found my eyes gazing into the half-open maw of the alien.

I had found myself in a _very_ bad situation. Useless weapons, and a ticked off alien creature is looking for a midnight snack. I shot forward in a roll then ran right into the other side of the ditch, and turned to find it advancing on me, having easily stepped down. I started backing down the ravine, not wanting to be pinned on one of the walls. "Stay boy!" I yelled, before noticing an empty space, aside from a tail. "Girl!" I corrected. It kept moving. _"Hell, does it even have a gender?!"_ I tripped and fell on my butt, still shuffling backward as it got closer, right in my face! I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my life end like this. _"I wonder if Sally still hates me. What would that woman say if she were here? 'You're an irresponsible, idiotic man!' Yeah, she'd probably say something like that, being my ex and all."_ My life never flashed before my eyes though, and I felt no pain. I realised why when I opened those eyes...

* * *

**PREDATOR**

"_I do have a plethora of suitable construction material, but assembling them can wait."_ I thought, approaching the stream near my to-be camp. I kneeled down, and raised my hand. I disconnected my mask's ventilation tubes which kept my skin cool. Then, I took it off completely, allowing me to see the world with my own amber eyes. It would be much easier to see with these eyes on my home planet, given their natural adaptation to seeing heat, though I can't do anything about that right now, not without the mask

I set the mask aside and reached down into the stream, drinking the 'water' as the Humans call it. _"Does father try to clear my name? What of mother and my love? The spouse I had not chosen lightly... Does she search for me?"_ The thoughts storm my head while I drink from the stream. I was suddenly interrupted by deep growling, so I raised my head slowly... And came face to face with some kind of animal. Large, brown, covered in fur, oh, and it was baring a mouth full of sharp teeth at me. It growled at me again, so I stood and gave a light chuckle. **"Few beings can catch me off guard, well done. Look at you, you're cut-"** And then it growled at me much more loudly and suddenly. I was lightly taken aback, but responded in kind with my own much louder deeper growl, almost a roar. That was enough to make it whimper and run away. **"Yes, keep running, Zabin! That's right, I'm top predator here."** I announced, before reclaiming my mask and going back to my soon-to-be camp to prepare myself for a hunt. I still needed other forms of nourishment after all.

* * *

**HUMAN**

It wasn't doing anything. It was just bending down in front of me with its face inches from mine; I could feel its hot breath blowing my hair behind my head. We stayed there, staring at each other, sizing one another up. It stayed that way for what felt like minutes. Eventually, it lay down in front of me, never taking its non-existent eyes off of mine.

I lay on my behind, watching as it lay down with its head on the floor, and its tail moving back and forth. Yes, I took the time to take in its major features, seeing as it wasn't trying to kill me, and it did indeed have a tail, so I wasn't seeing things earlier. Aside from the head and crest, it was indeed covered in jet black armour. I could see six long, spike-like appendages erupting from its back, and two pairs of arms on its torso. Two large ones, and two smaller ones, both were extending from a carapace that was as thick as the one over its head.

The larger arms were about twice as long as my body, and ended in hands with six fingers, the third one was remarkably longer. The smaller arms were about half the size of the larger ones with four fingers. Well, more like two fingers and two opposable thumbs, rather than one thumb like the hands on the larger arms. Each finger had a claw on the end. I even managed to spy the blade on its tail tip that was akin to a sword, and I swear I could see a second set of teeth inside its mouth.

I decided I'd been on my ass enough and got up, slowly. I don't want to make this thing mad. It still watched me, I'm sure, and like a cobra without eyes it followed me as I stood. I then did something I probably wouldn't have done if I wasn't otherwise scared half to death. "Hi." I said to it, and, oddly, it acknowledged me. By that I mean it tilted its head once I said it. "So... Can you speak?" I asked it. It had to be intelligent, given how it's responding to me, but I guess that doesn't mean it can speak because all it did was hiss and tilt its head again. "Guess not. That's gonna make things difficult."

I was once again shocked when it pushed its head into my body, easily catching me off guard. It rubbed against me like a... I hesitated to do it, but I raised my hand, and slowly... I stroked it. It was a crazy idea, yeah, but something told me it wanted comfort, maybe even love. "You're not a monster after all, are you?" It changed its vocals to light clicking along with the hiss I'd associated with it, and it turned its head in appreciation. Then I noticed it. On its head, the part inside the crest I mean, there was a mark, a scar...

I lightly traced it with my fingers before it turned back to face me. I took note of a near identical scar on the other side of its head. The best I can figure is that someone or something went through her head, something sharp like a sword or a spear. _"Her? Did I just think of it as feminine? Suppose I did."_ For some reason it had that kind of effect on me, it just seemed... female. "So what happened to you, girl?" I asked, partly to myself. "She" shook her head and hissed, as if not wanting to know or desperately trying to remember, it was most likely the second one judging by the scars. She must have suffered memory loss or brain damage or something...

I continued petting her massive head to comfort her, and yeah, I was indeed gonna call it a "her" now. "Poor thing, you're just scared and alone, aren't you?" I couldn't help but give a sympathetic smile. Then I saw how low the moon was getting and checked my watch. 03:47 was what it said the time to be. "Crap, is that the time? Ah, man. Look..." I looked back at the alien. "I've gotta head home. So... look, you go back to the cave and I'll come back in the morning. Uh, later on. I mean..." She tilted her head. "You don't understand anything I'm saying do you?"

I decided to just start walking home. Unfortunately, she started following me. I turned around and held up my hands to stop her. "Whoa there, girl! You can't come home with me; you might end up wrecking the place!" I swear I heard a whimper of protest escape her lips. "I'm serious. Stay." I ordered. Hoping she'd get the message, I started walking again.

She didn't.

**About 10 minutes of walking later**

"_This isn't working"_ I thought as the alien was still behind me, walking upright surprisingly well. I stopped and turned again. "Look, this isn't going to work. I mean, you're like 30ft tall! You're too big to fit in my home, let alone my life!" She just looked at me oddly. I sighed in frustration, knowing she had no clue what I was saying. "Look... just stay in that cave you were in, and I'll come to you tomorrow. We can talk more then." I turned to walk home again. I hadn't walked ten steps before I heard her following me _again_.

"_Really? How much do I have to stress it so that she gets the message that I don't want her following me home?!"_

I turned to see she'd already stopped. "Seriously? Do I have to put this in baby talk or something? Me walky, you go-to-cave-and-sleepy." I put a hand to my chest, then raised made two fingers move back and forth in my other palm, followed by me pointing in the direction I had been walking. Then, I pointed to the otherworldly creature, and pointed in the opposite direction. At last she seemed to have gotten the message. Well, at least the fact that she needs to stop following me, because she lay down and hung her head. _"Finally."_

And so I slowly turned around and walked home. After about twenty steps I turned around. She hadn't moved. It was odd 'cause I could have sworn I could just _feel_ her following me. I continued walking, and then checked again to see the same thing. Satisfied she wasn't going to follow I went off home, but couldn't help but wonder... _"Why do I still feel like I'm being followed?"_

* * *

**AN – Remember what I said: Leave suggestions! **


End file.
